


Summertime

by Red_Seraphim



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Seraphim/pseuds/Red_Seraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why am I so obsessed with the wind/time puns? Someone stop me.</p>
<p>John and Dave have some issues when their AC breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

You're Dave Strider, and you're laying on your boyfriend's chest. It's really nice - he hardly retains any heat and you always feel like an oven, so you get a nice cool body to lay on and he gets something to keep from freezing. Of course, you could turn the AC off, but that'd be a really, really stupid idea. It's like 104 degrees out there, you aren't dealing with that shit. You hold him closer.

"You're one cool dude, Egbert," you say, your nose grazing his solar-plexus.

He has his eyes closed. You feel his arm pull you a little and he smiles. "Thanks, Dave."

And that's when it happens. A click. Pchhoooooo.....

What. You sit up and look over at the AC. Nothing's happened to the dial. You leap up out of the bed and walk over to it. You wave you hand in front of the grill.

Nothing.

"John."

"What is it?"

"The AC's off."

"Turn it on, then," he says, and rolls over in bed.

"It's on, Egbert. The power must have shorted out," you say, and you walk over to the lights. Flick on. Nothing.

You go and close the door to the room. Gotta keep the cool air in. It won't last forever, but it'll be okay for awhile.

"Hhnng," he says into the pillow. Guy's terrible at getting his ass out of bed. You lie down beside him and turn over your pillow to the cool side, and start to worry about their not being a cool side to your pillow soon.

 

You're John Egbert, and Jesus Christ Dave needs to stop trying to take your pants off. He's using the heat as an excuse to wander around in his boxers and he's trying to get you convinced by force.

"Dave, let go of my pants. If I'm really that hot I'll take a shower."

"Dude, we need drinking water. You can't just be taking a shower whenever you feel hot," Dave states calmly, his finger still in the belt loop of your shorts.

"Who says?" you ask, firmly putting his hand on his own knee.

He points to the TV with the remote, and directs your eye to a news broadcaster that's currently discouraging the public from spending excessive amounts of time in the shower because people need water for drinking and to turn off their fans when they can because they are power deficits.

Oh shit. The fridge.

You get up and run over to the kitchen and open the door.

Fuck. The freeze pops are all water. Probably warm too. Some ice is left though.

That gives you an idea.

You go out and go to your garage. You grab the inflatable kiddy pool, and you start huffing and puffing to get it inflated. In no time you've got a complete pool. You go get the hose and start filling it up.

Dave pops his head through the backdoor. "Kiddy pool?"

"Yep," you smile.

"You know that thing's going to fit, like, one of us," he says.

You just grin at him. "Yeah, I know. Enjoy the TV."

"Aw hell no. You don't just fill a kiddy pool around a Strider and then deny him access."

"Watch me," you say, walking in and getting a glass of lemonade with some of the last ice. You hear a splash, and as you walk back outside you see that Dave has plopped himself down in your kiddy pool. You grin and then walk over.

"Pardon, watch who?" he asks. He's floating there in just his boxers. You sigh and do an about face and then fall back on top of him.

"Hey!" he shouts, indignantly, and you feel the water rush out before you sit up. It's about half full now. Dave turned off the water.

"Now look what you did," he groans.

"Oh shut up Dave," you laugh and you kiss him and then sip your lemonade and offer him the glace. His indignant frown quickly turns into a grin and he takes it and downs about half.

"Jeez, do you have gills or something?" you ask, laughing.

"Getting even with you for spilling the pool," he smiles.

You put your soaking arm around him. You'll have to wash this shirt and these shorts. Oh well. Maybe you could even sun dry. There are probably more breezes out here than in the house.

Maybe Dave could join you.


End file.
